


A Human Date

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2018 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Drabble, F/F, Funland (Steven Universe), Funland date, Games, OT3, Oneshot, Polypearls bomb 2018, Prizes, SU - Freeform, Summer, date, polypearls, they are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls bomb 2018: Day 7Pearl takes Blue and Yellow to Funland.





	A Human Date

“So, humans do this for fun?”, Blue asked as the trio of pearls walked across the boardwalk of Funland. It was noon, the park had just opened and there were only a few people there today, which was exactly what you wanted at a place like this, and Pearl had taken her lovers there. Funland might not be for her, she usually just went there with Steven, but seeing how Yellow and Blue had liked so many Earth activities on their stay, she decided to test her luck with an old fashioned date like this.

So Pearl nodded.

“Yes. Human couples usually come here to do things like going on those rides, and playing those games, trying to win prizes for each other. It’s actually really cute to watch. It’s not my thing, but I think you two would like it”.

“Pearl, it’s perfect”, Blue said and immediately walked towards one of the booths, the ring toss one. Over it, there was tons of large plush animals, shaped like big birds. “I want one of those”.

“So cute!”, Yellow said before pointing over at another game booth, where the grand prizes large pink hippo plushies. “And I want one of those, can you please try to win one for me as well? These Earth things are amazing”.

Pearl smirked before giving both Yellow and Blue quick kisses on their foreheads.

“Of course my loves. We’ll start with this one, and then the other one. We’re not leaving until you get your prizes”.


End file.
